


Specter of Dismay

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Series: Specter [1]
Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Blacking Out, Coping Strategies, Dissociation, Flashbacks, Loss of Coping Strategies, M/M, Specter of Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: "Not much could ground him anymore, not like Luan could. The locket sometimes could, but he often found himself staring at it as memories filled his head, not feeling fully there anymore. He wondered if that’s what it was like being a specter, always feeling floaty and far away. Although he had felt like that as a human being, too."Specter Knight thinks about Luan, and then discovers that someone is trying to take his locket.





	Specter of Dismay

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be writing all the stuff I have lined up for SNK and DDADDS but instead here's the beginning of a new series for Shovel Knight featuring my favorite knight. I just finished watching the Game Grumps play Specter of Torment and I loved his character and backstory.
> 
> A few things:
> 
> 1\. I decided to have him dissociate. A bit of a spur of the moment thing when I talked about the floaty feeling and grounding thing, plus since's he's essentially a floating ghost, I thought it would be interesting.
> 
> 2\. I know Plague Knight steels his locket, but I don't know the exact events since I've never played or seen Plague of Dreams. So here's my take on it.
> 
> 3\. I heard Donovan's last name was Placentaur. I also know Reize's last name but I don't know if that's also Luan's last name because Reize was taken in by another family I'm assuming.

He waited.

For his own fate in the Lich Yard, he waited, knowing that soon, now that the Enchantress’ Order of No Quarter was primed and ready for combat, that Shovel Knight would arrive in the hopes of rescuing his old friend. The Lich Yard was close to Shovel Knight’s home and he imagined that he would arrive soon if he were so lucky to defeat King Knight. Although he knew from experience that it wasn’t very difficult.

But he had been waiting for so long now.

Deciding he was sick of floating, he sat on the edge of one of the platforms, glad to feel the solid mass underneath him, grounding him. He had always thought that the afterlife would bring him peace, but instead it took his life and free will, leaving him with a numb feeling, like he was floating, even when he wasn’t.

Not much could ground him anymore, not like Luan could. The locket sometimes could, but he often found himself staring at it as memories filled his head, not feeling fully there anymore. He wondered if that’s what it was like being a specter, always feeling floaty and far away. Although he had felt like that as a human being, too.

He ran his hands up and down the handle of his scythe, feeling his memories begin to return to him again, almost like a dream.

\----

**Donovan held the locket in his hand, the gold glistening in the orange light of the fire. Everything began to grow farther away, fuzzy, feeling himself begin to feel a bit overwhelmed with emotions.**

**“Thank you, Donovan.” He was startled to realize that Luan was now right next to him, feeling his arm on his leg. The touch was strange, but everything came back into perspective ever so slightly again, which Donovan was grateful for.**

**“Are you ok?” Luan asked.**

**Donovan shrugged.**

**“Everything beginning to feel a bit far away again?” Luan continued.**

**Donovan nodded.**

**Luan instantly opened his arms and Donovan shuffled closer, the enveloping hug grounding him further. It didn’t fix everything, but it was certainly better than nothing.**

\----

With Luan lost, Specter Knight often found that things became even floatier and farther away than before, with less to ground him. It was disorienting, but he was growing used to it. It had caused him plenty of trouble before while he was traversing the land, but he had managed nonetheless.

But still, he wished blurry feeling would leave him, at least a little bit.

He decided to go get his locket. 

As he made his way down to where he had hidden his chest, locket safeguarded within, he heard the familiar sound of soft and quick footsteps. He knew who they belonged to.

He ran down the stairs as fast as he could manage, bursting into the small dungeon to see the green mask of Plague Knight standing by his chest. In one hand, he had some green concoction in a flask, in his other hand, his locket.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Specter Knight asked, smooth voice hard.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Plague Knight asked, giggling.

“Put that back!” Specter Knight hissed.

Plague Knight made a break for it, Specter Knight trying to fly after him, but he threw back his flask, and it shattered, exploding in a green cloud that knocked Specter Knight back, allowing Plague Knight to make a break for it.

Specter Knight watched him go, helpless to follow. He rolled onto his back, clutching his scythe, tears beginning to stream down his face, hidden behind his helmet.

\----

**When Donovan woke the next day, everything felt much closer than the day before, not all the way there, but still much better. When he felt rustling and heard soft sounds next to him, he realized he was still curled next to Luan, seeming to have trapped one of his arms.**

**Luan’s eyes opened, and he smiled when he saw Donovan. “You fell asleep on me last night.”**

**Donovan didn’t even remember falling asleep, but heat rushed to his cheeks and he scrambled away from Luan, effectively freeing him.**

**“I’m so sorry,” he said, groaning a bit at the feeling of his eye mask clanging against his forehead in his rush.**

**“Don’t worry about it, Donovan,” Luan assured him. “If it really bothered me, I would have woken you.”**

**Donovan looked over at Luan, glad his face was essentially covered by his mouth cover and hood.**

**“Feeling better?” Luan asked.**

**Donovan felt the weight of the gold locket in his pocket, heavy and tethering. He nodded.**

**“I’m glad,” Luan said, smiling.**

**There was a long silence, not uncommon for the two of them, although it sometimes caused Donovan to float away again.**

**“I meant what I said last night,” Luan told him, bringing him back to the present. “For protecting Reize as your own.”**

**“Well, he is like a son to me,” Donovan said, sincerity clear in his voice.**

**Luan laughed. “Then I guess he has two dads.”**

**Donovan smiled, and while it couldn't be seen, it could be heard. “That he does.”**

**Luan smiled back at him, and they just kind of looked at each other for a while. Then Luan slowly reached a hand out, and Donovan didn’t stop him.**

**“Is this alright?” Luan asked, thumbing the top of Donovan’s scarf.**

**Donovan nodded, and Luan lowered the blue cloth, revealing Donovan’s red cheeks and sincere smile. He had a couple of scars there from old fights on his cheeks and chin, and Luan knew there were more in other places. They had certainly been through a lot together.**

**Luan leaned forward a bit. “Is this ok?”**

**Donovan closed his eyes and nodded, still smiling ever so slightly. He felt Luan’s lips brush against his for a few moments before they left again.**

**“I feel kind of bad having not mentioned anything to Reize,” Luan said.**

**“I’m pretty sure he’s fully aware,” Donovan said once he opened his eye. “Have you never noticed him making casual jabs?”**

**Luan’s face burned red and Donovan laughed.**

\----

Specter Knight removed his helmet, revealing his tear streaked gray face to nobody but the ceiling of the cave.

“I’m sorry, Luan…” he said softly, feeling everything grow farther and farther away until it was gone completely.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more to come, I never get just one idea.
> 
> This is kind of a small fandom, I think it could use more here.


End file.
